


Only Mine

by VoidDragonQueen



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Dont copy to another site, Face-Fucking, Facials, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Teasing, hes a little shit and he knows it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 16:33:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19023718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidDragonQueen/pseuds/VoidDragonQueen
Summary: This certainly wasn't the first time he met Joker alone. Loki wants nothing more than more meetings like this.





	Only Mine

Loki grinned at the sight before him. Joker on his lap, open, willing, shivering at his every touch. The coat was already discarded, the pants undone but still on, his palm pressed in  just enough for him to teasingly rub against him. Loki was enjoying himself immensely. 

"Magpie," He murmured, getting Joker's attention, squeezing his ass as he brings him closer. "Do you know how pretty you look like this?"

"Why do you call me that?" Joker asked, but he still blushed anyway.

"Hm? Do you not like it?"

"I'm just curious…"

"Hmm," Loki pretended to think about it, tangling his fingers in his hair. "Thief. Flighty. Unassuming but pretty when you can find them. Magpie suits you well, my little bird.”

Loki tilts his head as he leans in, scraping his teeth along Joker's neck. He felt him shiver and throw his arms around his neck. 

“ _ Your _ little bird?” Joker asked, almost innocent.

He could hear the teasing smirk in his voice.

“Yes,  _ mine _ .” Loki huffed anyway, pushing him more into his chest. “You're here in  _ my  _ arms, little bird. You refuse to leave. I  _ must _ be something special to you.”

"Maybe you are."

Joker's chuckle turned into a gasp as Loki bit his neck, arms tightening around him. 

"Maybe? Face it, you don't want anyone but me touching you like this."

He left more bites along his skin, impatiently tearing fabric away to expose more skin to mark up. Joker moaned softly, trying to muffle himself against his chest. Loki snorted, roughly pulling him into a kiss. Joker dug his nails into him, chasing his lips as Loki pulled away. Loki held his head in place, Joker whining at the loss. 

"Yet you refuse to claim me."

The small twitch at the corner of his mouth gave him away.

"Liar. You always leave with more marks than the last time we meet." Loki hissed, slipping his hand into his pants and stroking him slowly, making him gasp. 

"Not… fully…"

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing, Magpie."

“Yes…  please… give me...” Joker mumbled absently, bucking into his hand.

Loki removed his hand, pretending not to notice Joker's scandalized look. He leans back, resting his cheek on his hand, regarding him with feigned disinterest.

“It's becoming boring. Change it up for once, why don't you?”

Joker huffed, sliding off his lap. He knelt down, pressing a kiss to the inside of his knee, glancing at him. He kisses down his leg to his crotch, face going from neutral to more expectant. The corner of Loki’s mouth twitched as Joker's eyes widened at the size of his cock.

“Oh… you're big."

"Too much to handle, Magpie? Maybe you don't want me to fully claim you after all. What a shame."

Joker pressed a kiss to his shaft before he wrapped a hand around him, not even getting all the way around him. He started stroking slowly, looking up at him for approval. Loki sighed gently, pressing his hoof against his crotch and making Joker gasp.

"You can do better. Come on."

"Jerk." Joker muttered, stopping his hand.

Joker licked a long stripe up him, pressing his lips to his tip. He slid down, barely getting a fourth of the way down before he choked, pulling off. He took a deep breath and started again, going down not as far, stroking him at the same time. Loki hummed in approval, grabbing his hair again.

"Good. Good boy." Loki murmured, rubbing his hoof against him.

Joker moaned around him, swirling his tongue around the tip before pulling off again, panting. 

"Fuck my throat."

"Oh? But you're doing so well."

"I know you want to." 

"Are you sure?"

"Please?"

"Convince me."

"Tch, you're mean."

Joker went back to what he was doing before, but a little faster.

"You like it."

Joker hummed around him in begrudging agreement. After a few minutes, Loki tugged his hair, starting to get a bit impatient. Joker purposely slowed down, drawing a little hiss from him. Loki slipped his other hand into his hair to hold him still as he shifted his body, Joker looking up at him curiously.

"Fine. You've convinced me."

Loki thrusted into his throat, Joker digging his nails into his waist to try and pull him closer. Loki stuttered a bit as he pushed himself over the edge, feeling Joker swallow. He pulled Joker off in the last few seconds, giving him a facial as Joker caught his breath. The mess looked nice on him, especially rolling down his chest and into his pants. Joker licked his lips, smirking.

"Bratty bird." Loki softly scolded.

"Me? A brat?" Joker asked, pouting at him.

"You are. I  _ should  _ punish you."

"You won't." 

Joker stripped himself of his pants, teasingly pulling down the back of his boxers down to just under his ass. Loki huffed, moving to kiss him deeply, pinning him to the floor as a result. Joker tried to wiggle out of his grasp, getting pressed down into the floor more in response. 

"Are you so sure?"

"You don't like to do extra work if you don't have to."

"Does anyone?" Loki muttered, grinding against him to make him whine. “You’re just much too spoiled.” 

“And who’s fault is that?”

Loki hummed, biting the side of his neck that wasn’t marked yet, pulling a gasp from him. He lapped up the small amount of blood there, pulling back. He could feel Joker grind back, stopping and lifting himself up to deny him. Joker shot him an annoyed look, huffing.

“I like to spoil you Magpie, true. Perhaps I’ve spoilt the little birdie rotten.” Loki teased, brushing his thumb over his lips.

Joker caught his thumb with his teeth, his eyes pleading. Loki pulled his thumb away, tilting his head at him.

“Please take me. I want you so badly Loki, please. I can be good.” 

“I don’t know. Can you?”

“Only for you.”

Loki harshly kissed him, a low growl in his throat. He tore the boxers off of him, finally giving in to his growing impatience. Joker pulled away breathless, a small note of panic in his eyes.

“Wait wait wait, I-, I’m not prepared, let me.” He gasps out.

Loki begrudgingly got off of him, watching as he reached for his coat and rifled through its impossibly deep pockets. Joker pulled out a couple bottles of lube, spreading some on his fingers and pushing into himself with a little groan. Loki hungrily watched Joker gasp and moan as he worked himself up to three fingers. Joker finally stopped, laying back down invitingly. Loki grabbed the other bottle, pouring the whole thing on his own cock, figuring he might as well. He positioned himself, roughly pulling Joker’s hips up to where he needed them.

“Ready?”

“Yes, yes, Loki, please.” 

Loki pushed inside him slowly, Joker moaning as he bottomed out inside of him. Loki shifted slightly to get a better angle, watching him shiver from pleasure. He waited for him to get adjusted, Joker giving a roll of his hips as he started getting impatient. Loki started thrusting inside him, spurred on by hearing Joker’s mewls and breathless pleas. Soon those turned into gasping moans as he hit the right spot, Joker’s fingernails dragging down his arms. Loki sped up a little, enjoying Joker’s lusty expression.

“Lo-! Loki, I- clossse-”

“Hold on a little longer, Magpie.”

“Can’t-! I-! I’m!  _ Loki! _ ”

Joker came with a loud cry, painting his own stomach with his cum. Loki kept going, Joker’s voice going into a high pitched howl. He went faster, immensely enjoying the broken little noises  of his name that fell from Joker’s lips. Loki hissed and slowed down a little, knowing he was starting to get close.

“I’m close, Magpie.”

“Loki! Loki, yours! Yours, I’m yours!” 

Loki thrusted deep inside him with a possessive growl and stayed there, cumming hard. Joker moaned, falling limp with blissful expression. Loki gave smaller thrusts to ride out his orgasm, pulling out when he was done. He made to get up, but Joker tugged at his arms, whining. Loki sighed, pressing into him lightly as Joker wrapped his arms around his neck. He pressed little kisses to his neck as Joker caught his breath again.

“Did you mean that, Magpie?”

“Yes. I’m yours.” He mumbled, clinging onto him.

“Glad to see you came around.” Loki whispered, nipping at his ear. “Your mine little bird. All mine.  _ Only  _ mine, remember that.”

“Only yours.” Joker said softly, moving to stroke his cheek gingerly.

Loki grinned, holding him tight against him, basking in how good it felt to ruin the leader of the Phantom Thieves for anyone else. 

**Author's Note:**

> :3c


End file.
